Kane
"It’s Kane, not ‘Miracle Boy’, ya got that?" Description A self-proclaimed juvenile delinquent, Kane wears what has been described as “punk” clothing – A heavy jacket and baggy pants, and large army-style boots, as well as orange-dyed hair tied in a ponytail. He’s apparently actively picked fights with other delinquents on the street, despite having a smaller stature, indicating a possible inferiority complex. His speech often belies the coherency of his actual thoughts, obscuring his intelligence with a tough guy attitude. His generated personality makes him more callous than he means to be to people, rashly spouting the first thought that comes to mind. Though it belies his natural personality, it has started to become habit to act on impulse after his encounter with Kanade. He has lived on his own for much of his life for yet unembellished reasons. Because of this, Resha struck a soft spot by treating him with familiarity. Due to his merging with Kuldr, his body is much more massive than it appears. Most of his arms and legs have converted into solid rock, as well as portions of his torso. While he generally retains his original shape, albeit made out of rock, he weighs closer to over 200 lbs. despite his relatively small frame. Abilities Skills He is decent at fistfights and brawls, but is aware of when he cannot win a fight. Due to his new found earth-related abilities, however, he has received an edge in hand-to-hand combat. By rooting himself to the ground instinctively, he can withstand powerful blows without faltering, though he still feels pain. He also retains his normal mobility even with added mass on his limbs, since these are controlled by a completely different sense. He is also apparently a chemist of some caliber, inexplicably owning a cache of home-made bombs of different assortments and knowing their chemical ingredients. He keeps several of these in vials within his thick jacket. He has so far only been seen using a smoke-producing chemical as a diversion in several situations. Supernatural He is able to manipulate the earth, though he needs to be within a relatively short distance of his target. So far he has been able to control entire sheets of earth, as well as levitating stone and debris, in the nearby vicinity, with relative mastery. He has more control over this ability with direct contact: when attached to his arm, he was able to extend a massive amount of earth into a giant fist. The ability is shown to be subconscious to an extent, as it is second nature to Kuldr. Through his guidance, Kane's earth manipulation has steadily begun to amplify, once blocking an entire alleyway with a giant wall, and more recently, creating building-sized fists. In another instance, Kane's anger complied with Kuldr's sense of protective duty, causing them to briefly integrate their minds. In this state, he had Kuldr's subconscious knowledge of his abilities, allowing him to perform feats such as breaking clear through a cement wall, initiating a several meter-wide radius shockwave, and erecting aimed pillars of earth by striking the ground. This ability appeared to recede with his intensity as he calmed down and regained focus in his surroundings. Following the aftermath of said battle, his abilities decreased as his body was still worn from the fight. In a weakened state, his ability to control earth is reduced to earth he is in direct contact with. The source of his power comes not only from Kuldr himself, but the seal of Mount Etna: an enchanted mountain holding the great monster Typhon captive. Background Kane has been known to pick fights with common street thugs, getting him into varying amounts of trouble. One known act of violence he has committed was knocking one unconscious with a bat, gaining the enmity of his gang-mates. Story Kane was walking home in the rain when he saw the rift in the sky. The rift was the first clear sign of the worlds merging. Shadow Beast A shadow beast arrived in the human world, several blocks down. None of the normal, unaffected humans could detect its presence, though it caused car crashes and quakes where it treaded. The tremors were felt by Kane all the way where he was, and out of inexplicable curiosity he followed the source. Traversing through alleyways to get there as quickly as possible, he ran into a street thug who was holding a grudge against him. Despite being outmuscled by the taller man, Kane was somehow able to absorb a punch from him without flinching. Unsure of what this meant, he took advantage of the situation and knocked him out, continuing on his way. When he finally reached the source of the tremors, he encountered Resha, who was being pursued by the shadow beast. Before he could turn and run, Kuldr, in his thoughts, interfered. Kane fell out of consciousness momentarily and Kuldr took over. By the time Kane awoke, a fissure had caused a building to collapse, creating a blockage of rubble in front of the beast. He quickly ran, but the beast managed to break through the wall. Meeting up with Resha but having no time to converse or figure out what was going on, the beast began to catch up, throwing various heavy objects at the duo. Kane slowed his pace, eventually turning around to let Resha continue running. Kuldr began to direct his instinct, resulting in Kane lifting a large wall of concrete out of the ground with his bare hands. With little time to waste, he ran after Resha. After witnessing Kirin and Rui crash through the wall, unconscious, the beast lifted the concrete wall intending to throw it. Kane threw a glass bottle of white smoke to try and obscure its view, which worked to some extent. They made it out of the alleyway before it could crush them, but the beast had thrown it as far as he could due to lack of aim, destroying several buildings on the other side of the street in a domino effect. The beast exited the corridor, but before it could inflict any more damage, collateral or otherwise, Alex interfered and devoured it, utterly destroying it. The Hideout After surveying the wreckage caused by the beast, Kane discovered Keiko, trapped under the rubble. He tried to help her out, discovering his perceived "super strength" was conditional and unable to be controlled. He asked assistance from Resha, agreeing to carry the unconscious girl. He and Resha both smelled the gas leak in the air, warning the group, which now consisted of Alex, Rui, and Kirin. As initial explosions began to occur, Rui and Kirin fled the scene and Alex offered Kane, Resha, and Keiko shelter at a safehouse of his. They ran to the shelter as the city began to collapse behind them. At the safe house, which turned out to be a run down abandoned building whose previous owners were back alley street gangs, Alex and the shadowy Mephistopheles explained the situation to the group, which now included Arietta. The merging of the worlds had begun, certain humans "chosen" to merge with powerful creatures from the other world. Inferring that Kuldr must be who he was matched with, Kane began to consider the situation he was in. He learned from Kuldr that changes had been occurring in the other world as well as the human one. Unknown to him was that he was already gaining physical changes from his counterpart. After Resha left the group indignantly, Kane attempted to lighten the mood by asking the group, excluding Alex who had left for his room, to tell their stories. Before Arietta could tell her whole story, Alex began to yell curses from his room. Kane got up to check, and in the commotion Keiko slipped out of the safehouse. Resha eventually made her way back and the two had a brief argument regarding what to do next. The next morning, Kane was disturbed by a minor earthquake coming from a few blocks away from the safehouse. His connection with Kuldr allowed him to see that he had appeared in the Human world, and he rushed off in his direction. Resha followed after him in time to see the two merge briefly. She told him to follow her rather than go back to the safehouse, and he obliged without objection. Fun Facts *Misuto is the roleplayer of both Kane and Kuldr. *He has been given the nicknames "Hatman", "The Kid Dressed in Punk" or "Punk Kid", and "Miracle Boy". **"Hatman" has since been retracted since he lost his hat. **Further nicknaming has been provided thanks to Contract-tan, including variants on "the jagged one". *His thoughts tend to differ greatly from his speech tendencies. He speaks rudely and harshly as a street thug would, but tends to think calculatingly and with a greater degree of wit. *Limb jokes. Don't make them. *Oh, we're doing theme songs now? I'd have to pick this one. Especially the part 1:36 on. *According to the Myers-Briggs personality quiz, Kane is an ISFP Category:Characters Category:Humans